Beca, the guardian
by Myrt007
Summary: Beca and Chloe are at a party. When Chloe is bothered by some guy, Beca helps her out. Beca/Chloe mostly.


_**Hi guys,**_

_**This is my first fanfiction ever so please, be gentle. I'm from Holland, so spelling mistakes are possible.**_

_**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters(sadly enough).**_

_**Have fun reading!**_

* * *

Beca was staring at her girlfriend. She and Chloe were dating for four months now and things were great. They really loved eachother. 'You know, staring is impolite' Chloe said to her staring girlfriend. Beca woke up from her daydream. More a nightdream, so to call. They went to a party with the rest of the Bella's after a hard day of practicing. 'Sorry, I was just thinking about something' Beca said. 'What's on your mind?' Chloe asked. She smiled at Beca. God, i'm so lucky with her. 'I was thinking about how lucky I am with a girlfriend like you' Beca grinned. Chloe smiled en bend over to Beca. She gave her a kiss on her lips. 'And I'm lucky to have you' Chloe said. They smiled to eachother. 'Come on, let's take another drink' Beca said when she stood up. The evening went on, and Beca was getting pretty drunk. Chloe herself wasn't very sober too, but not near as drunk as Beca. Beca was stumbling on her legs. Aubrey walked over to Chloe. 'She's pretty drunk, huh?' Aubrey asked. 'Yeah, I think I'm gonna take her home.' Chloe answered. Aubrey nodded, 'I think that's a very good idea. Go get your coats, I have an eye on her' Aubrey said pointing to Beca, who was trying to have a conversation with Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose who were seated next to her on the couch.

Aubrey walked over the Beca and the other two. Amy was just handing Beca another cup of drink over. 'Hey Aubrey, you wanna have some too?' Amy asked as she saw her captain coming. 'No thanks, I'm good.' Aubrey said. Amy and Cynthia Rose stood up to get some more drinks. Aubrey looked at Beca who was almost lying on the couch. 'Hey Beca, you okay?' Aubrey asked. The small brunette nodded. 'As fine as I can be' she answered. Aubrey frowned and placed herself next to Beca. 'You want some too?' Beca asked as she held the drink for Aubreys face. Aubrey shook her head. 'No, and I think you shouldn't drink any more too. I think you've had enough.' Aubrey reached to the drink and took it from Beca. The brunette didn't say anything. 'Hey, have you seen Chloe?' Beca asked Aubrey. 'Yeah, she was getting your coats. She wanted to go home because your pretty drunk' Aubrey said, and couldn't held back a grin when she saw Beca's face. She looked so funny when she was drunk. Beca sat up straight and stood up. She wasn't stumbling on her legs as much as she did before, but she wasn't that steady after all. Aubrey stood up too. 'Beca, what are you gonna do?' she asked. 'i'm going to Chloe' Beca answered. Beca was walking to the door were Chloe was getting their coats. Aubrey decided to walk with her, not trusting the way Beca was walking.

They went true the hallway, were Chloe was supposed to be, but to their surprise Chloe wasn't there. Beca frowned, Chloe didn't left without her,did she? That's when they heard a scream from outside. Beca and Aubrey ran outside and saw a guy holding Chloe thightly. Beca and Aubrey ran over to them. 'Hey, what you think you're doing with my girlfriend?' Beca yelled. The man turned around to face the one who just shouted that. He saw two girls approaching him. 'Your girlfriend? That explains why she didn't want to kiss' he grinned, still holding Chloe. Beca could see the fear on Chloe's face. 'You let her go, asshole' Beca growled. 'Or else what, what do you want to do? Stop me? You're so thiny, i could defeat you with my thumb' the man said grinning. That was it. Beca sprinted towards the man and began hitting him. She hit him wherever she could hit him. The man lost his grip on Chloe and she ran to Aubrey who stood there watching, not knowing what to do. Beca was still hitting the man. She was furious. How could he do that to her friend? Beca hit the man harder. In the meantime people started coming outside, looking for what was happening. Amy, Cynthia Rose and Stacie walked over to Chloe and Aubrey, who still stood there, not knowing what to do. When they saw Beca punching the man, Amy and Cynthia Rose ran over to stop Beca. They grabbed herand tried to get her of the man, but Beca was too strong. She shook herself lose and flew on the man again, who now lay on the ground. Chloe ran over to her girlfriend. 'Beca, stop please.' Chloe begged. Beca was derived and didn't saw the punch coming from the man now standing for her. He hit her in her face and Beca tumbled backwards. She saw the world spinning. Just before she felt to the ground she felt two pair of strong arms grab her. It was Chloe and Aubrey. Amy, Stacie and Cynthia Rose stood before, with a concerned look in their eyes. The man was just going to walk away, when he was surrounded by a group of people. 'Where did you think you were going?' Cynthia Rose asked. 'Uhm, I was just… You know… I was just…' the man stumbled. Cynthia Rose grabbed the man and hit him in his face. The man stumbled and fell to the ground. Cynthia Rose was just about to give him another punch, but was stopped by Amy. Aubrey walked over to the man and spoke; 'leave, and don't ever, but I mean ever, bother my friends again'. The man nodded and got quickly to his feet and ran off.

Aubrey turned around and walked over to Chloe and Beca who sat on the ground. Chloe was holding Beca in her arms. 'You know Beca, that was pretty stupid what you did there. But though, it was very sweet of you.' Chloe said, earning a light chuckle from Beca. 'Everything for you Chlo. That man gonna hurt you, I couldn't let that happen.'Beca said. Chloe smiled at her. She was such a though girl sometimes.

Beca's head was spinning and her hands were throbbing. Beca looked at her hands and Chloe followed her gaze. Chloe gasped when she saw Beca's hand. It was red and swollen, and on her left hand was a trace of blood. Beca winced when Chloe slightly felt her hand. Chloe and Aubrey shared a look and helped her up. They started walking to their dorm, which was about a 2 minute walk. Stacie, Amy and Cynthia Rose decided to stay there and they agreed to catch up tomorrow. Once by their dorm, they helped Beca onto the couch and Chloe sat next to her. Aubrey got the first aid kit and set herself for Beca. Beca's eye was beginning to turn blue, and her hands were even throbbing worser. She leaned against Chloe.

'Beca, I have to treat your hands and eye.' Aubrey said softly. Beca nodded and let Aubrey treat her hands.

'Chlo,' Beca spoke up, 'did that man hurt you?' Beca looked at Chloe. Chloe shook her head. 'No he didn't. He was about too, but then you came just in time.' she said. She hugged Beca lightly. Suddenly, Beca winced. 'Auch, Aubrey what the hell are you doing?' Beca said. Chloe chuckled, glad that Beca still was Beca, even though how bad she was hurt. 'Sorry bec, but I think you broke your middle and ring finger' Aubrey said. Beca let out a sigh. 'Fine, just fine. Does that mean I have to go to the hospital? Because I prefere not too.' Beca said. Aubrey shook her head. 'No you don't have to, I can do the same thing here as they would do in the hospital. I'm just gonna strap up your fingers. Chlo, would you mind take care of Beca's eye in the meantime? I think we have some ice in the freezer.' Aubrey said looking at the girls before her. Chloe nodded and let go of Beca. She walked to the freezer and came back with an ice pack. She took her seat next to Beca again, and softly placed the ice against Beca's eye. Beca winced, and Chloe squeezed her hand lightly. After a few minutes Aubrey was finally done with Beca's hands. 'So, it's done. I can advise you not to do very much with your hands for a couple of days.' Aubrey stated. Beca nodded. 'Wasn't planning on that, by how it feels I even won't be able to do very much.' Beca said. She looked at Chloe. 'Oh my god, I won't even be able to hold you.' Beca said on a serious tone. Chloe chuckled, causing Beca to laugh too. 'Oh, don't worry, we will find a way.' Chloe winked at Beca. Beca smiled. Aubrey stood up. 'So, I think I leave you two now. Chlo, easy on with her. And Beca, you should take some painmedication.'Aubrey said and smiled at the two before her. They actually make a very good couple, Aubrey tought by herself. She earned a smile and a goodnight wish back from the two girls and Aubrey left.

Beca and Chloe looked at eachother. Beca leaned forward and placed a kiss on Chloe's lips. Chloe answered with kissing bed. She helped Beca up and they went to their bedroom. They didn't even bother to put other clothes on and got in bed. Beca snuckled against Chloe and Chloe put an arm around Beca. 'You know Beca' Chloe said. 'No'Beca answered. 'It was pretty cool what you did for me. If you were a few moment later, than I don't know what would happen.' Chloe said. Beca stared at Chloe and kissed her. 'Don't think about the "what if's". I was there in time and gave that asshole a lesson. I love you Chlo, and I would do anything in the world for you, even if that means I'm hurting myself.' Beca spoke and smiled at Chloe. Chloe smiled back and kissed Beca. 'I love you too, Bec.' With that both girls fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
